xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystique
For other uses of Mystique, see Mystique (disambiguation) '''Mystique' (Raven Darkholme) is a mutant with the ability to shapeshift into anyone and also copy their voice. Biography Early Life Little is known of Raven's life prior to her break-in into the Xavier Mansion. However, from what she revealed in X-Men and X-Men: The Last Stand, her early life was rather tragic. As a little child, her mutation was so abnormal to others that she feared going to school. Additionally, her parents, also fearful of her mutation, had at one point tried to kill her. Eventually, after years of abuse, Raven ran away. ''X-Men: First Class One night in 1944, Raven was caught by a young Charles Xavier while going through the cupboards searching for food, and was shape-shifted as his mother when he found her. When he caught her, they both started a friendship and adopted her. In 1962, Raven, along with Xavier, displayed their abilities to a group of CIA agents in order to convince them that mutants really existed, among them The Man in Black and Moira MacTaggert. It was Raven who convinced the government that mutants did exist by demonstrating her shapeshifting abilities. During a failed attempt to capture Sebastian Shaw, Raven and Xavier met Erik Lehnsherr. Soon, Xavier and Lehnsherr went to find more mutants, who were then sent to Division X. The mutants included were Sean Cassidy, Alex Summers, Armando Muñoz, and Henry McCoy; they formed the original team of X-Men. Instrumental in stopping the Cuban Missile Crisis and foiling the Hellfire Club's bid for world domination, the team eventually split when Lehnsherr (now known as Magneto) asserted that humans would never accept mutants and opted to assert rule over them instead of waiting to be interred and executed. Raven, who had become something of a protégé to Magneto, opted to join him and helped form the Brotherhood of Mutants with his new team from the Hellfire Club; Azazel, Riptide, Angel Salvadore and Emma Frost. X-Men Years later, Raven (now known as Mystique) impersonated Henry Guyrich, (aid to Senator Kelly) as part of a plan to kidnap Kelly and turn him into a mutant, thereby ending his support of the Mutant Registration Act. However, Magneto's mutation machine also causes the senator to die. During the battle at the Statue of Liberty to stop Magneto from using the device on the UN Summit, she has an extended fight with Wolverine, proving to be too nimble for him to hit. Wolverine defeated her when she tried to impersonate Storm to distract him. As she cannot mask her scent, he saw through the ruse and stabbed her. She survives, however, and morphs into the form of a fallen police officer. As a result, she is able to slip past the police that descend on the building. At the end of the film, she is seen on television, impersonating Senator Kelly in order to withdraw his support of the Mutant Registration Act. X2: X-Men United Mystique uses her impersonation of Senator Kelly as a means to free Magneto from his plastic prison. She infiltrates Colonel William Stryker's office by impersonating Stryker's aid, Lady Deathstrike, gaining details about the prison as well as several of Stryker's plans (most important of which are the plans to "Dark Cerebro"). She frees Magneto by seducing a guard and injecting him with enough iron for Magneto to work with. After helping him escape from prison, she joins his brief alliance with the X-Men. While camped in an unknown forest area, she attempts to seduce Wolverine while disguised as Jean Grey, but the scar from their previous battle gives her away. She then shifts through several forms (Storm, Rogue, then Stryker), asking him what he really wants. Prior to this, she is approached by Nightcrawler, who asks her why she doesn't use her shapeshifting powers to blend in with normal people, to which she replies, "Because we shouldn't have to." She later impersonates Wolverine in order to gain entry to the Alkali Lake base. The disguise doesn't fool Stryker, but gains her access to the control room. From there she aids in the rescue of several captured mutants and leads the group to Dark Cerebro. She then impersonates Stryker to aid in Magneto's plan to kill every human in the world, though this is ultimately foiled. X-Men: The Last Stand Sometime following the events of the previous film, Mystique is captured by the government. Magneto comes to save her, but during the attempt a guard shoots a cure dart at him, prompting Mystique to save him by taking the cure (manufactured using Leech's DNA). As she lies on the ground naked in her normal human form, Magneto regretfully abandons her, stating "you're not one of us anymore." Bitter over his betrayal, Mystique goes to the government and gives the location of his base. However, when they raid the camp, they find it populated entirely with duplicates of Multiple Man. It is unclear whether or not the cure wore off and Mystique's mutant powers returned, as it is suggested Magneto's did at the end of the film — revealed when he appeared to have moved a metallic chess piece without touching it, and is later confirmed to get all his powers back. X-Men: Days of Future Past Back in the 1970's Mystique infiltrated Stryker's area and rescued Havok, Toad, Ink, and the Mutant Soldier from being sent to Trask's lab and being experimented on. Later, she entered Trask's base and read autopsy reports on mutants he experimented on who are dead, among them Azazel, Angel, Emma Frost, Riptide, and Banshee. Mystique sought revenge on Trask for this and attempted to kill him in Paris. However, Wolverine, Charles, Hank, and Magneto stopped her, because Trask's death would trigger an apocalyptic future by Sentinels and set her on a dark path that would lead to the events in X-Men, X-Men United and X-Men: The Last Stand. However, Magneto tried to kill Mystique, believing it to be the only way to stop her. Mystique was shot in the leg but escaped. Trask continued to see mutants as a threat and his Sentinel project was approved. He also obtained Mystique's blood from the street where Magneto shot her and used her DNA to work with the sentinels. Despite Charles's multiple attempts to convince her otherwise, she insisted that she must kill Trask for killing her comrades. When Magneto attempted to kill President Nixon, Mystique stopped him by first impersonating him, then distracting him long enough to graze him in the neck with the bullet from a plastic gun. She then attempted to kill Trask one more time, but Charles stopped time and telepathically convinced her not to, pointing out that everyone saw Mystique save the president in her true form. When Mystique decided to not kill Trask, the bad future was averted. After Magneto threw Wolverine into the river and left him to drown, Mystique rescued him, disguised as Stryker. Because Mystique altered the timeline and averted the original future, events like Jean Grey's death and the 'cure' for the mutants (as seen in X-Men: The Last Stand) never happened. It can be assumed from this that she never joined forces with Erik after the events in the 70's, thus choosing to forge a new path for herself like Charles suggested. Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers *'Metamorph''' - Mystique can alter the formation of her biological cells at will. As a result she can cause herself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human of either sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing. Her control is so exact that she can precisely duplicate another persons retina pattern in her own eyes, finger, palm and skin-pore patterns on her own hands and skin, and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voiceprints. She can also make herself look exactly like a person who is physically bigger than herself, though she will not weigh as much as the real person does. **'Retarded Aging' - Her metamorphic powers have retarded the degenerative effects of her aging process. *'Superhuman Agility' - As a part of her mutation, Mystique possesses the extreme flexibility and agility. She was able to move her handcuffed arms from behind her to her front, unlock clamps on her hands or strangle someone by using only her foot. *'Superhuman Healing' - Mystique is able to heal herself but in slow pace. When Wolverine stabbed her with his claws in X-Men (film), she went unconscious but the open wounds were seen healing themselves. Depending on the severity of the wound, it may take longer to heal and even leave behind a scar. For example, in X2 Wolverine was able to identify Mystique based on the scars that he caused on her. Another example is in X-Men: Days of Future Past, Mystique had to seek medical care for serious wound caused by Magneto after he shot her and made the bullet travel along her leg. Abilities *'Multilingual' -''' In X-Men: Days of Future Past, Mystique is shown to be fluent in both Vietnamese and French. *'''Acrobatic Skill *'Expert Infiltration' *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant' Weaknesses *'Appearance Limitation' - Although she can maintain the form of a person in terms of height, weight, and build indefinitely, the longer that she maintains the form, the greater the strain she feels. If she stays in a particular form for a long time, her eyes briefly turn yellow, potentially revealing her identity. She also cannot copy other mutants' powers. For example, when she fought Wolverine in X-Men, she assumed his form and fought him claw to claw, only to have her claws hacked off (as they were made of flesh). *'Inability to mimic personalities and memories: '''Mystique can not copy memories of the person she turns into. She can only partially imitate someone's personality and attitude, allowing perceptive enemies to see through her disguise. *'Inability to change body scent:' Although she can change her appearance, she can not change her body scent. During her fight against Wolverine in X-Men, Mystique attempted to fool him by sneaking up on him while disguised as his team mate Storm. However, Wolverine sniffed the air and recognized Mystique's scent. He then promptly stabbed and critically wounded her, catching her completely off guard. Relationships Friends and Family *Beast - Former Love Interest *Magneto -Teammate *﻿Azazel - Teammate *﻿Emma Frost - Teammate *﻿Angel - Teammate *﻿Riptide - Teammate *Toad - Teammate *Sabretooth - Teammate *Pyro - Teammate *Callisto - Teammate *Juggernaut - Teammate *Arclight - Teammate *Quill - Teammate Enemies *Professor X - Foster Brother turned Enemy *William Stryker - Enemy *Storm - Enemy *Wolverine - Enemy *Cyclops - Enemy *Jean Grey - Enemy *Sebastian Shaw - Enemy Trivia *Rebecca Romijn was actually naked when playing Mystique, with only layers of blue paint and a few very small costume pieces covering her up. When Jennifer Lawrence plays Mystique in ''X-Men: First Class, ''she developed serious allergy caused by the body paint, a specialist doctor had be to be called in to the set to tend to her after her skin broke out in rashes and boils. Fortunately for Lawrence, Mystique was wearing clothes often in First Class. Later in ''X-Men: Days of Future Past, Mystique return to her nudist appearance like in the first three movies but this time, Jennifer Lawrence was given a blue suit up to her shoulder to reduce the 7 hours makeup procedure. *The movies don't suggest that she is Nightcrawler's mother, even though they had a brief conversation in X2: X-Men United. External links * * Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Students Category:Lovers Category:Unusual Features Category:Mutants who look Younger Category:Female Category:Red Hair Category:Former Heroes Category:Blue Skin Category:Stryker's Folders Category:Heroes Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Mothers Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Body Transformation Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Size Alteration Category:Multilingual Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Magneto Characters Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Main Antagonists Category:Caucasian Category:Anti-Human Category:Long Hair Category:Vietnam War